


Being Had By The Chief

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cock Rings, Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I wanted to see what actually happened if Dean had been had by the Chief in episode 4.12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Had By The Chief

Dean was walking through the back of the club, while The Chief talked to him.

"Repeat your safe word."

"Led Zeppelin." Dean said. He should be away. He shouldn’t be here, but yet, here he was. And excitement ran through him.

"Are you OK with spanking, bondage, and cock rings?"

"Yeah…" Dean said. "I’m good with those."

"Great." The Chief grinned. "Strip." He ordered, as they came over to a stage. Dean stripped down and bared himself for The Chief. 

The Chief stepped up to him and started stroking Dean’s cock, before snapping a cock ring on the base.

He turned Dean and helped him in the suspension ropes, and Dean was horizontal with the floor. He felt some lubed fingers at his ass, and they opened him slightly.

"Safe word one more time before we start."

"Led Zeppelin."

"Great." The Chief said.

Suddenly, the curtains opened and Dean was blinded momentarily. When he could see, he looked out and saw all the couples watching.

Dean moaned softly and he felt a slap to his ass, making him sway slightly.

""Ready to be had?"

"Yes." Dean nodded. Another slap came to his ass, and he moaned softly.

"What was that?"

"Yes sir!" Dean said. He felt fingers press back into his ass, and Dean moaned, as The Chief’s hand came back down on his ass.

Dean moaned, and he heard The Chief laugh.

"You like being spanked?" The Chief asked.

"Yes sir." Dean moaned.

Dean was stretched and The Chief removed his hand. After a few seconds, Dean felt a lubed cock at his ass, and it pushed in slowly, making Dean moan.

The Chief gripped the ropes, and started thrusting.

Dean cried out, moaning as he felt more spanks on his ass, and he felt the urge to come, as he rocked in the bonds.

"Fuck! Oh, god." Dean moaned. "Sir…need to come."

"You need to come?" The Chief growled, spanking pausing.

"Yes sir!" Dean said.

The Chief started thrusting faster, and Dean cried out at The Chief came in him. The Chief pulled out, and pulled Dean up, removing the cock ring and jerking Dean off in front of the crowd.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Dean cried out, before he came.

When he came down from his high, and could think straight again, he saw couples all over each other, making their own show, and Dean moaned softly.

The curtains closed and Dean felt a plug worm it’s way in his ass. He was helped down, and with wobbly legs, he got dressed.

"Well?" The Chief grinned.

"I’ve been had." Dean said.

"Keep the plug. Maybe you can use it for future enjoyment." The Chief grinned.

Dean felt his cock twitch, and he was lead out, feeling the plug shifting in his ass.


End file.
